A Week Full of Games
by Shotacon-chan123
Summary: Rin knew Oliver and Len have crushes for each other. She decided to invite Oliver for a sleepover and hook them up with... GAMES! Len x Oliver
1. Sleepover

A/N: This is my horrible attemp of a Christmas story, no matter how horrible you think it is, please, try to bear with it.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I rolled around my bed, thinking about particularly ANYTHING.

Well, it's night time already, and it's the first day of our christmas vacation! How exciting! I can eat bananas all I want, I can write my fanfictions, I can order banana flavoured chocolate, and I can even visit Oliver sometime! Wait, uh, I mean, as a FRIEND, yeah, as a friend...

And... Why is the sky blue? Why aren't they yellow? And there's the name of a colour I just found out recently: Sky Blue. But, the sky colour changes everytime, right? It's not always the same! Why isn't the sky coloured Banana Yellow instead? It's better and it's definite! Well, not that blue isn't a beautiful colour... BUT WHY?

Okay, that was random, so why did Rin throw all of my bananas yesterday? Well, they are all so black and all that shit, but she didn't HAVE to throw them, did she? Yes, just because they're black, she didn't have to throw them, right? Oh god, she's so racist!

And why am I rolling on my bed? I could have just sleep, right? Ugh, no, how wrong! Rin is persuading me to tidy my room up so that one of her friends can sleep with me, in my room, well, she said that I knew the person though, so I guess I'll be okay? But is it a guy or a girl? That's the only thing I'm worying about.

Um, and why is my laptop pink? I've been wondering about it since the first day I got it... How did it get PINK? I thought I ordered a yellow one... I guess I shouldn't really care about that... And if only I DON'T HATE PINK SO MUCH, this would be a whole lot easier. SCREW YOU, LAPTOP COMPANY!

Why is Rin showering? She's not smelly if she thought she was, so why did she even bother to take a bath at night? Isn't it disturbing? I know it is! If I cleaned myself at night, somehow, I won't be able to sleep that night, or the night after. How come she could?! WAIT! Maybe she's a SUPERWOMAN! Oh, my GOODNESS, my twin sister is a SUPERWOMAN!

And...

Wait, why is the door bell ringing? I mean, what kind of people would come to my house at this time of the night? Oh my god, maybe there is a BURGLAR! I certainly can't let him in! Oh, and I'm sure it's a he! It must be is a he! And it's all only because the word 'he' needs less letters than the word 'she'.

But as I said before, Rin's taking a shower, so I MUST open the door no matter what the situation is, she didn't care if the house's on fire, or if I got one of my bones cracked, or if there was a volcano eruption nearby, or a tornado is blowing outside, or if there's a tsunami, or if there's an earthquake, or if it's raining cats and dogs outside, or if I'm just plain lazy, I MUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR IF SHE'S NOT AROUND.

But, dude, YOLO. If I can still laze around, I WILL. I will NOT open the door just because Rin will force me to crossdress and use dresses and make-ups if I don't. Like I would.

Wait, actually, after I think about it much, opening the door doesn't really seem like a bad idea after all.

So, I jumped out of my comfy bed and walked drowsily to my bedroom door. I walked down the stairs and at last, I arrived at the front door.

And as I opened the door, I saw the person that I least expected to come.

Oliver.

As in, the guy I have a crush for. For like, 4 whole years.

I felt my cheeks instantly grew hotter. Oh, my, god, THIS IS BAD. I can't control my heartbeat, what if he could actually hear it?

I saw his cheeks flushed a little from the corner of my eye.

Okay, MAYBE I'm just imagining things, okay, that's it, it's just my IMAGINATION.

"Oh, hi Oliver, what are you doing, coming to my house at this time of the day?" I said, opening the door slightly wider, welcoming him in.

"Uh, hi, Len-kun, Rin-chan invited me for a sleepover for a week," He said, looking at me for a while, and blushed slightly, not meeting my eyes.

Wait, why is he acting more self-conscious than he usually is?

Is there something wrong with me?

I looked down to see what I was wearing.

Okay, shirtless with black shorts. Okay, that was nor-

Wait, SHIRTLESS? I'M SHIRTLESS? NO WONDER HE'S ACTING STRANGE! WHY THE HELL AM I SHIRTLESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Okay, it was my fault 'cause I'm lazing around, so yeah.

My cheeks went slightly red, I quickly turned around so that my back is facing him.

"Come on in," I muttered.

"Uh, thank you, Len-kun. And, um, I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but where am I sleeping?" He said, looking around the house, coming in and closed the door behind him.

SHIT! THE 'FRIEND' RIN WAS TALKING ABOUT MUST HAVE BEEN HIM! AND, OH MY DEAR LORD, DON'T TELL ME HE'S SLEPPING IN MY ROOM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS RIN! DON'T YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUSLY AWKWARD IT FEELS?

"Oh, you're sleeping in my room, Oliver, I have two beds."

Oh, yes, I have two beds, I don't even need that many. And I'm too lazy to even clean two beds up, so I decided not to use it, to keep it clean.

I turned to look at him, and I swear to god, he blushed!

"E-eh? Is that o-okay with you, Len-kun?" He said, cautiously.

"Um? Of course it's alright, you may sleep with me for a week," I said, nodding.

Wait, why do I feel that my sentence sounded so wrong?

Nah, probably my imagination.

"So, you coming?" I asked him.

He looked startled for a second but managed to mumble,"Yeah..."

"Well, let's go!" I said, heading to my room.

He climbed up the stairs and we finally arrived. I opened my door with a sigh.

"Welcome to your home for a week, Oliver."

* * *

A/N: If you think it's at least GOOD, please review!


	2. Truth or Dare! Part 1

A/N: I'm sorry, okay? Well, here's the chapter... I asked Daftendirekt5555's opinion on the first part, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I'm not going to write these things anymore, in ANY of my stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I rang the doorbell slowly. Um, I hope someone will open it soon, it's quite chilly out here.

I adjust my shirt and my hat, just a little, I don't want to look bad in front of...

Anyone who'll open the door, right?

Uh, I hope I'll be okay, I'm going to a sleepover for a week after all, A WHOLE WEEK!

Ah, and it's in Rin-chan's house, and I...

Wait, Rin-chan's house?! Rin-chan is Len-kun's twin sister, which means they're a family, which also means that they live together, and that means...

Len-kun is inside of this house, too. BUT THAT'S...!

Okay, calm down, Oliver. Now, take a deep breath, yes, just like that, now, out, yes..

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

Okay, that's much better.

I reached up to ring the bell once more. But someone stopped me from ringing the doorbell again by opening the door.

I looked up to see who's at the door.

It's, it's, it's, it's LEN-KUN!

And a shirtless one in that... Where- where am I supposed to look?

I felt blood rushing to my face.

After that, we just stared at each other for what seemed like centuries until he finally opened his mouth.

"Oh, hi, Oliver, what are you doing, coming to my house at this time of the day?" He asked.

Huh? Rin-chan didn't tell him about this? Oh, well, that's... Okay...

"Uh, hi, Len-kun, Rin-chan invited me for a sleepover for a week," I answered, trying to avert my gaze.

Don't judge me, I-I don't know where t-to look... My heart can burst anytime, you know...

He looked startled for a while, but he still opened the door a little more so that I could come in.

"Come on in," He muttered.

I went in for a while and, uh, I wonder where I'm sleeping...

"Uh, thank you, Len-kun. And, um, I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but where am I sleeping?" I asked.

I looked around his house, well, it's pretty neat..

And I closed the door behind me, as soft as I could.

He stiffened. Only for a while though.

"Oh, you're sleeping in my room, Oliver, I have two beds," He said calmly.

Then he turned to look at me, at the wrong time. He turned to look at me when my cheeks felt really warm.

"E-eh? Is that o-okay with you, Len-kun?" I said, not really believing what he just said.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Um? Of course it's alright, you may sleep with me for a week," He said, still nodding.

I stepped into the house, hesitantly.

"So, you coming?" He asked.

Eh? What? But...

"Yeah..."

He looked at me and smiled. His smile made me feel special, but he smiled to everyone, right?

"Well, let's go!" He said, walking up to the stairs, heading to his room.

I followed him carefully, trying not to trip over my bandages, good thing I managed to do it, I don't want to make a fool out of myself...

"Welcome to your home for a week, Oliver," He sighed, opening the door to his room.

And, maaannn... His room is so messy...

I tapped on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Apparently, it worked, because he turned around to look at me.

"Uh, Len-kun, are you-"

My sentence was cut off by someone, who suddenly popped out of nowhere and glomped me.

"Ah, OLIVER-CHAN, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

Wait, that high-pitched voice...

"Rin-chan?"

"Hn, good guess, Ollie-kins! Now let's go to my room! Miku, Gumi and Teto are already waiting for us, and I mean three of us!" Rin-chan said cheerfully, holding my arm and Len-kun's arm and dragged us to her room.

"What?! Miku, Gumi, and Teto?! You didn't tell me there will be more than one person coming! And when DID they come?!" Len-kun shouted.

"Well, what do you expect? Do you think I'll have a sleepover with only one person?! Oh, and they came early in the morning!" Rin-chan shouted back.

"But I don't want to be surrounded by girls all day-"

"Which is why I invited Ollie-kins! Geez, use your brain for once.. Wait, you have none!" Rin-chan interrupted.

"Why, you little-"

Sensing a fight, I tapped Len-kun's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. In result, he cut his sentence and looked at me.

"Len-kun, fighting is no good. It won't solve any single t-thing!"

"Uh, okay, O-oliver.." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Aw, shut it, you two, stop flirting with each other! Now, let's go!" Rin-chan said, smirking.

"W-w-what?!" I stuttered, startled.

"W-we're not-" Len-kun shouted.

"Len, did you know? Denying is implying, so shut it!"

Before Len-kun could think of a comeback, Rin-chan dragged us to her room. When we arrived, she kicked the door opened. Hard.

"HIYA, EVERYONE! THEY'RE HERE, WE CAN ACTUALLY PLAY WITH THEM NOW!" She shouted.

I noticed that there are 3 girls in her room. One of them has long, teal twintails. The one next to her has green hair with long side bangs. The last one has pink, twin drills.

"Uh, Rin-chan, w-who are they?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!" Rin-chan shouted.

"Yay! My name's Miku, Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you!" The teal-haired girl said cheerfully. She seems nice.

"Hn, Megpoid Megumi, call me Gumi," The green-haired girl said. She looked kind of grumpy.

"Hiya! My name's Kasane Teto! Do you have any breads?" The pink-haired girl said.

But, huh? Breads? I don't have any...

"Eh? N-no..."

"Okay, now moving on, let's play!" Rin-chan said suddenly.

That surprised me...

"Yay! What should we play? Ooh, ooh, I know, I know, let's-" Miku-chan said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, MIKU! Let's just vote it or something.." Gumi-chan said angrily.

"Aw, Gumi-mi, don't be that grumpy! You will get older faster if you get angry every time.." Teto-chan said.

"DO I LOOK LIKE, I CARE, TETO?! DON'T EVER CALL ME USING THAT RIDICULOUS NICKNAME ANYMORE! JUST, SHUT UP, AND LET'S PLAY!" Gumi-chan shouted.

"Jeez, Gumi, you're as grumpy as an old man.." Rin-chan said, sitting down. Len-kun and I sat down right after.

"I'M NOT!"

"Shh, now. By the way, is this cutie your boyfriend, Lenny-kins?" Teto said, smirking.

I blushed a little.

"What?! NO!" Len-kun shouted in denial.

Did he really hate me that much?

"It seems like you forgot what I just told you, Len, denying is imply-"

"SHUT UP, RIN!"

"Hmph, like I care, let's play truth or dare!" Rin-chan huffed, changing the topic.

"What? But that's-"

"Problem, Grandpa-Gumi?"

"You dare-"

"We aren't playing yet, Gumi-mi!" Teto-chan said, shaking Gumi-chan's arm.

"Yeah, let's play now! I'll go first!" Rin-chan shouted happily.

"But-" Gumi-chan said.

"No buts!"

"Pfft, butts.."Miku-chan said.

"Shut it!" Gumi-chan and Rin-chan said, simultaneously.

"Okay, so, Teto! Truth or dare?" Rin-chan said.

"Uh, DARE!"

"Okay, I DARE YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR BREADS FOR A WEEK!" Rin-chan said, in a winning tone.

"Huh? Anything but THAT!"

"Still is a dare!"

"FINE!"

"Your turn!" Rin-chan said, pointing at Teto-chan while winking.

"Um, okay, Gumi! Truth or dare?" Teto-chan said excitedly.

"Uh, dare?"

"Good choice!" Teto-chan said. Gumi-chan sighed in relief. "You should confess to your crush tomorrow!"

"What? Why me?!"

"Why not?"

"BUT- Urgh, fine, now Rin, truth or dare?"

"Why not the boys?" She said, but Gumi-chan glared at her."Uh, okay fine... I choose truth.."

"Hum.. What's the last thing you read?"

"Oh, that's easy! A yaoi doujinshi! It's of America and England* and they-"

"Urgh... Stop it, RIN!" Len-kun shouted. He looked kind of annoyed... I wonder why... And what is a yaoi?

"Joy-killer!" Gumi-chan shouted.

"Party-pooper!" Teto-chan shouted after her.

"Homopho-" Miku-chan joined in. But Rin-chan stopped her.

I wonder what she's about to say...

"Well, seems like it's my turn again, ugh, so Len! Truth or dare?" Rin-chan shouted, pointing at Len-kun. Pretty rudely, I must say...

"What, but-"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Uh, okay, d-dare.."

"Hmm, I think I got a perfect dare for you!" Rin-chan said, way too happily..

She went closer to Len-kun and whispered something to him. He immediately blushed bright red.

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S-"

"Shh, you can do it after we're done playing this week," Rin-chan said, shushing him.

"BUT-" He started, but decided to shut his mouth and continued playing."Okay, fine, now it's my turn! Miku! Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare, I guess? It seems fun!"

"Okay, I dare you to take all of your leeks, put them in the closet, let them be like that for an hour, and throw them!"

What?

"What? You are asking me to throw those beautiful leeks? UNBELIEVABLE! This must be-"

"Miku, a dare is a dare and no matter how ridiculous it sounds, you should do it!" Rin-chan, Teto-chan, and Gumi-chan said strictly.

"What?!"

"Do it now!" Gumi-chan shouted.

"Fine, fine..."

Miku-chan immediately stood up and took her leeks out of her bag, went to the closet, and put her leeks in there.

"There! Done!" Miku-chan said, looking quite satisfied about the work she had done.

I thought she didn't want to do it?

"Now Ollie-kins, your turn~ Truth or dare?" Miku-chan said, going back to her previous corner on the floor.

"D-dare seems s-scary. I t-think I'll c-choose truth..."

"Hmm, I'll ask about your bandages then.." She said, quite creepily. But, wait! My bandages? But that's invading personal privacy! Am I using the right words there?

"W-what?"

"Where..." She started. I started to shiver.

D-don't ask that question...

"Do you bought it? It seems so cool!" She continued.

Eh? W-where... I bought it? So she's not going to ask that question? Thank god...

"I b-bought it i-in t-the hospital.."

"As I expected! I'll buy one too! It's your turn, Ollie-kins!" She shouted cheerfully.

"Uh, o-okay. Um, Len-kun, t-truth or dare?" I said, turning around to face Len-kun, and felt blood rushing to my face again.

He's- he's- he's- still shirtless! W-what can I possibly do about it?

"Eh? Me? Dare, then."

Oh, okay. I think, I can ask him, to... Put on some clothing.. Yeah, that sounds.. disappointi- I mean that sounds GREAT.

"Uh I d-don't m-mean to s-sound rude, but p-please put on a-a shirt.."

"Eh, what?" He said, looking as confused as ever. Then he looked down to his non-existent shirt. "Oh.. That... Sorry, I'll go now then..."

He immediately stood up and left the room.

I felt kind of lonely... And I'm surrounded by, girls?

"Now, that Lenny-kins is gone, let's experiment with Ollie-kins!" Teto-chan shouted.

Wait... _Experiment?_

"I agree, Teto! Now, Gumi, give a dare to Ollie-kins!" Miku-chan and Rin-chan shouted, agreeing with Teto-chan.

"Hm, knock Len's door when he's changing and open the door right then!" Gumi-chan said.

"B-but t-that's r-r-rude.."

"Just go! Now, now, now!" They all said, pushing me to the door.

"Uh.. But.."

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I sighed in relief. That must be Len-kun!

"I guess we can't anymore, Len is coming!" Rin-chan said, sounding disappointed.

We finally went back to our previous seating place. Or should call it our space on the floor? I'm not really sure...

Len-kun came in and we sat in silence.

"Ah, here, done, my turn, right? Um, Gumi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm so SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE THIS FOR MORE THAN A WEEK! I feel really guilty! I hope you guys enjoy this though... Even though I kinda feel that this is a bit rushed... If you could (or want) you may (or can) review! IT WILL MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!

Oh, yeah about the * thing. It's not the real America and England as in COUNTRIES. But Hetalia characters, can also be called Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, for you guys who watched Hetalia. And don't mind this note too much. (If you didn't like the pairing/ didn't know Hetalia)


	3. Time to sleep!

A/N: Okay, EVERYONE, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE THIS FOR LONG BUT I CAUGHT A FLU AND MY COUGHS ARE GETTING WORSE I SOMETIMES GET HEADACHE. I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T UP TO YOU LIKING BUT I HOPE THIS WORKS! ENJOYY!

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Ah, here, done, my turn, right? Um, Gumi, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth...!" Teto said cheerfully.

We all glanced at Teto.

"TETO! I said, GUMI, not YOU!" I shouted.

"Naw, it's alright. That's what Gumi-mi wanted to say after all, so it's FIIINNEE~~~"

"No it's really not, TETO!" Gumi scolded fiercely.

"Oh well, whatever just go on... go on..." Teto said, shaking her right hand up and down as a signal for me to continue.

"Okay, but.. It's late already. Let's continue this tomo-" I started.

"NO, LEN! We will play this TODAY, and TODAY only. We'll play another game tomorrow, how about that?" Rin interrupted.

"But still.."

"Aww, come on, Lenny.. You're crushing all of my cute and fluffy dreams.." Miku said, hugging her hair.

What? Seriously, Miku?! Cute and fluffy?

"What ARE your dreams, Miku? And what does playing truth or dare have anything to do with it?"

"Well..." She started.

"Just shut up, Miku. Let's just continue this," Gumi scolded.

"Aww... Poor Mi-chan.. Here, some fresh leek bread, made by me for you!" Teto said cheerfully.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, TETO! YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER!" Miku said, fake-crying dramatically.

"No problem!"

"Uh, w-what a-are we g-going to do n-now, L-l-len-k-kun?" Oliver asked, tugging the hem of shirt.

"Hmm? I-I don't know, Oliver," I answered, trying to hide my blush.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

As Len and Oliver were flirting (OH YES, THEY WERE FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER, YOU CAN'T SAY THEY WEREN'T) with each other oh-so-cheesily, Miku, Gumi, Teto and I went to one of the corner of mah bedroom.

YES, MY AWESOMELY GEORGOUS BEDROOM.

Well anyways.

As I, Rin the Great had said before, Len and Oliver were flirting with each other, BUT...!

Wait for it... Wait for it...

WHAT WAS I GOING TO SAY AGAIN?!

I FORGOT.

Yeah, I TOTALLY forgot.

Notice the sarcasm I used in there? Good. Now I will continue my sentence.

BUT THEY HAD NO PROGRESS AT ALL, THIS IS SOO FRUSTRATING, THEY WEREN'T DOING WELL AS YAOI SUBJECTS, NOW THIS SHOULD BE HANDLED BY EVERY FUJOSHI IN THIS WHOLE WIDE WORLD, OR THIS WILL BE A MAJOR WORLD PROBLEM.

And now, my friend and I, will SAVE THE WOOOORLDDD!

"Hey, hey everybody! Don't you think that all the truth and dares are so lame?" I said.

"I think so too!" Teto said.

"I agree!" Miku said, munching the leek breads Teto just gave her.

"Well, for once I agree with you, Rin," Gumi said.

"I think we should make all of them for Len and Oliver, but make it a little less obvious by giving the other one of us after each truths or dares given to them, what do you guys think?"

"I think that will still make it too obvious.. and well.." Gumi said.

"Hmm, I don't know.. I think..." Teto said.

"I think it's great! But it has one flaw.." Miku said.

"It will make their relationship grow too fast," they said simultaneously, looking at me with an 'it'll be way too boring that way, will you still want it?' expression.

"I get it, I get it! So now, what are we supposed to do?"

"Just drag them to the sink."

We all glanced at Miku. First it's Teto, and now it's Miku, what the fucking hell?!

"Miku, what do you mean by that?" Gumi asked, glaring at Miku.

"Weeeeelll... You asked me what we are supposed to do, no, Rin? I'm just answering you, AND the answer isn't always answering the question it was supposed to be answering, SO THERE," Miku said proudly.

What kind of stupid logic did she use? I mean, seriously?! The answer isn't always answering the question it's related with?! THIS. IS. SO. STUPID.

"Seriously, Miku. What did you mean by that?" I asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I know, I know! Choose Teto! Choose Teto!" Teto said, desperately raising her arms.

This is so seriously stupid. But. WHATEVER. I'M NOT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT IT.

"Okay, okay, I choose you, Teto!"

"Okay, Rinnard! The answer iiiiiiiiiissss... I. Don't. Flipping. Know. THERE YOU HAVE IT!" Teto shouted, jumping up and down.

Gumi and I stood up. It's obvious that they are so stupid. We can't handle them any more than this. We glared at them.

Teto is still jumping up and own and Miku is standing up to follow her.

And glared at them.

Teto pulled out a loaf of bread from her pocket and gave it to Miku. She took another loaf of bread and claimed it for herself. They are now eating together.

And glared at them.

This goes on for 30 minutes straight and what do you know?! Len and Oliver are STILL flirting with each other withOUT progressing.

Well, we glared at them again.

"Oh shit, Teto. I think we got ourselves into trouble," Miku said, pointing at us.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "And NOW they realized it. Just how stupid were they?" She mumbled.

"As stupid as a dumb peanut can be," I answered.

"No, even stupider than that," She replied.

"Yeah," I said after thinking about it for a little while, "Agreed."

"Naaah~~! Mi-chan, don't be such a scaredy cat, they will not harm us, they are our friends, our OTAKU friends, our FUJOSHI friends. We are the same, therefore, we must stick together, using permanent glue, oh yes!" Teto said, patting Miku's shoulder, quite harshy.

Miku even choked on a piece of bread. A TEENY TINY OH-SO-SMALL PIECE OF FUCKING BREAD. Well, at least she's not choking over anything.

"B-but, do you see their eyes?" Miku said, shivering.

I glanced at Gumi. "Miku isn't as stupid as Teto."

"Yeah, she's only as dumb as a peanut, not less, then," She said, nodding.

"Okay, that makes sense."

We continued glaring at them after our little conversation. And Teto turned around to look at us.

"Oh, they're just inviting us to play a staring contest with them, you don't have to worry about anything, Mi-chan!" Teto said.

I sighed.

She is dumber than the dumbest dumbest thing in the world. I can't stand her. Really. I will crush her and-

"Rin, it's time to sleep! I don't care what you say I'm going to sleep. Come on, Oliver!" Len said, grabbing Oliver's hand.

Without noticing the thick blush on Oliver's face. And then he went outside my room, still holding Oliver's hand.

GOOD JOB, LENNY!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, we're gonna sleep now, girls!" I said, gathering every female here.

Well, maybe not that female ant, or that female mosquito, but whatever.

"But aren't I supposed to take my leeks? It's already an hour!" Miku shouted, pointing at my closet.

"Yay! Take it, Mi-chan!" Teto cooed.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep," Gumi said, heading to her sleeping bag and went in.

Miku took the leeks out. Oh god it looked so gross-

"It looked sooo tasty! Why did Lenny force me to throw these beauties?! He's so heartless!" Miku shouted dramatically, before throwing the leeks into the rubbish bin.

Now my room's gonna smell weird.

"Aww Mi-chan, don't be sad! We could buy them together tomorrow!" Teto assured.

"Really? I want a really green one!"

"Yes, really. Now, LET'S SLEEEEP!" Teto said, dragging Miku behind her. They went in their sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep.

I sighed. This is so strange. Now I'm gonna turn off the lights.

And I did.

I went to my bed. (OH YES I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT BEDS IN THIS ROOM AND IT'S BECAUSE I'M RIN. THAT'S THE ANSWER. YOU CAN'T QUESTION THE RINS.)

I wonder how Len and Oliver's doing.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Oh glob. I just remembered I will sleep in the same room as Oliver. Damn! This is going to be hard.

"Well, come in, Oliver."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you guys that I need those four girls to be paired up. WITH EACH OTHER. I would really love it if you would state your opinion! Hasta—Byeee!


End file.
